A Little bit of Everything
by Simplycaptainswan
Summary: A mix between fluff and smut all in one story!
1. Relaxing Kisses and Lots of Giggles

**A/N: This story's going to be a bit strange rating wise. Some of it will be K and some M so I'll just put a disclaimer on the chapters that are more 'heated' lol**

 **I'm not even gonna point out the fact that I don't own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this *rolls eyes***

"I'm home!" An exhausted 33 year old Harry Potter called as he walked in the door to be met by his children, Lily Luna, Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter.

"Daddy! You're home! Finally!!" A 5 year old Lily exclaimed.

"Hey Dad..." 7 year old Albus said, his head in a book.

"Dad! How was work?!" James, at 9 years old said, all too innocently for Harry's liking.

Harry picked up Lily and tickled her, "Hello Flower, where's your mummy?"

Lily giggled "Mummy's in the kitchen, making dinner!" Lily laughed, as Harry had started tickling her again. He set her down on the ground and ruffled his sons heads as he wakes into the kitchen to see his wife.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Ginny asked as her husband walked into the kitchen.

"All of the trainees are being a big pain in the arse and as Head Auror I've got to sort them out. They're nice people, but useless! It's extremely stre- mmmph!" He shut up as Ginny kissed him hard. Ginny giggled "You need to loosen up love. Take a few days off, I'm sure Draco will do a fine job as Head as he IS the Deputy anyway." She kissed him again and felt Harry's arms hugging her. "I love you, you know that. And I'm sure James, Al and Lily will be happy that I'm taking a few off.." Harry said in a soft voice. Ginny untangled herself from his arms and gave him one last long kiss when they heard giggling from the doorway.They looked around to see the three Potter children, with James and Albus covering their sisters eyes. They took their hands off her eyes and seen Harry blushing but Ginny with a smug smirk on her face.

"James, son, put the knives and forks on the table, Albus, be a dear and get the trifle out of the fridge for after dinner, and Lily, wash your face, that chocolate frog you ate earlier is still all over your face, darling. Harry, why don't you send an owl to Draco and tell him that you're taking time off. I'm sure he'll understand." Ginny said, as if nothing had happened, but Harry sent her a look that said 'We'll finish that later' that made Ginny blush. Everyone went off to do what their mum/wife had said while Ginny finished cooking dinner.


	2. Don’t wake the Kids, babe

**A/N: LEMON DISCLAIMER! LEMON DISCLAIMER!!! I'll put it in bold so the virgin eyes can pass it with ease XD**

When everyone had finished doin what Ginny had told them to do, they sat down and had chicken, potatoes, peas and carrots. Luckily for Harry and Ginny, their children ate vegetables with no questions asked.

"What did you all do today?" Harry asked.

"I read the sequel of Hogwarts a History!" Albus replied, excitedly.

"I played on my broom with Lily and fell off!" James laughed. Lily seemed strangely quiet.

"What did you do today, Lily Pad?" Ginny encouraged, even though she knew.

Lily burst, "I made the trifle!!!! All by myself!!" after she said it, she was beaming.

"Oh really? Did mummy not help you?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Nope! Well, not really." she replied.

They ate their dinner, and then Albus went over, picked up the trifle and set it in the middle of the table. Harry our some in bowls for Albus, James and Lily, and then a larger portion for himself and Ginny. They ate their trifle (with James getting all over him) and they sent the kids up to bed, as they'd had a long day and were tired, hence the early night. About an hour later when the children were settled, Harry and Ginny sat cuddled up on the couch, talking to eachother and stealing kisses.

"How many days are you taking off?" Ginny asked.

"Five. From tomorrow until Sunday. Why don't we ask your mum to mind the kids this weekend so we can spend some time together?" Harry questioned, winking at her.

"Hmm, it sounds like a great idea, but _what_ could we do?" Ginny shot back, winking aswell.

Harry smirked. "Let me show you one of those things we could do Mrs Potter" He lifted her up bridal style and apparated into their bedroom.

 **He set her on the bed and started kissing her neck, while rubbing her breasts through her t-shirt, making her moan loudly. "Don't wake the kids babe" Harry said teasingly. Ginny pulled him up and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth and massaging his, and flipped them over so Ginny was on the top. She pulled off her shirt slowly, teasing Harry by moving her hips on his growing erection, forcing him to grab her t-shirt and pull it off himself. She bent down to kiss him forcefully, then proceeded to lick the sensitive spot behind his ear. "I want you Harry." She whispered seductively, and to show her point she magically vanished the rest of her clothes except for her underwear and placed Harry's hand on her wet pussy. He vanished his own clothes so he only had his boxers on, and rubbed Ginny where she put his hand.**

 **"Harryyyy..." Ginny moaned. "What do you want baby, I'll give you anything... just ask." Harry teased her by slipping his hand underneath her panties and rubbing lightly on her slit. "Ohhhhh... Harry I want you to eat me out!" Ginny said, giving up. "Your wish is my command, my queen." Harry smirked and flipped over so he could take off her bra. Her breasts fell into his hands and he sucked and bit at both of them, while taking off her panties. He fingered her, but he became more and more aroused and his dick became almost painfully hard. He resisted the urge to wank because he wanted Ginny to cum, so he lowered his head and lapped at all of the juices coming out of Ginny. "You taste so good Gin..." "Harrrry... I'm really close..."**

 **He sucked at her clit, kissed and fingered everywhere he could, until he felt her muscles contracting around his fingers. "Ohhhhh!!! Fuuuuck!!!" Ginny screamed out, and Harry was glad that his and Ginny's bedroom had a permanent silencing charm on. "I love you Ginevra Potter" He said after her orgasm passed. "I love you more, Harry Potter. Let me return the favour" she gave him a sexy smile and kissed his neck, his chest, (leaving hickeys) his navel and then kissed the giant bulge in his boxers. "Ginny... please..." Harry begged. She pulled his boxers down and his 9 inch cock was free. She wrapped her fingers around it and slowly moved her hand. "Oh Ginny..." Harry moaned, "Please go faster.." and Ginny didn't disappoint, she quickly sped up and then suddenly took all 9 inches into her mouth, she had a lot of practice, after all. Harry put his hand on her head to support her, "Ohhhhh Ginny... Fuck... That feels so good love, so good." Using his moans as encouragement, she took his dick out of her mouth with a pop and then sucked on his balls, making him close his eyes in pleasure. She went back to his member and gave him the best blow job he's ever had. She felt him throbbing so she knew he was going to come so quickened her pace and he shot his load into her mouth. There was so much that some dripped out of her mouth, but she swallowed it anyway. "Fuck Gin, you're so hot." Harry said lovingly "I know baby, I know" To get him hard again she grabbed her breasts and gave him a titty fuck until he was rock hard once again. "I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you possibly can, Potter." Ginny challenged, and Harry flipped her over so she was on her back, spread her legs as wide as they would go and roughly entered her, he vaguely heard Ginny screaming in ecstasy as he ploughed into her. "HARRY FUCK ME HARDER!!" Ginny shouted and he went faster and faster and faster. "FUCK! You're so tight!" Harry said. He bent down and devoured her breasts like candy while pressing her swollen clit. "FUCK ME! HARRRRY!!!!" Ginny hadn't felt pleasure like this in ages, and she loved it rough. "IM COMING!" She added, and surrounded his cock tightly, until he came too with a grunt, and even while she milked him, he ploughed into her until he was flaccid. They collapsed onto the bed exhausted. "Gin?" Harry wondered. "Yeah babe?" Ginny replied. "It's an absolute wonder how you're still so tight after us shagging so many times, never mind having three children.." Harry said, smiling. "Trust you to think that, you insatiable man" she joked, just before she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.**


End file.
